My Protective Spirit
by Osparrow
Summary: Sam is in College. Danny is... soon to be. Danny is also on a mission to keep some girl safe from a dangerous ghost with a mission. The only problem is Danny doesn't know who the girl is, nor why he was chosen for the job. AU. DxS later on. Rating in cas
1. Prologue

Begun: 2-26-07

Typed: January 3, 2008

At 12:00 AM EST

**My Protective Spirit**

**_Prologue_**

Samantha Manson sat alone with a white pad of paper draped across her small lap. She sighed quietly as she stared at the clearing around her. It was a forgotten area on the _**Amity Park College of Liberal Arts**_ campus, on a small hidden trail. She looked at her watch, sighed, then closed the pad on her lap. She grabbed her camera from her bad at her side and took some pictures before deciding to head back to her dorm. After all, she had a job to do. She needed to get ready. Looking again at the sky, she decided that it was going to be a long night, cursing her bad fortune for making her work the night shift, just so she could earn enough cash to manage.

'_This completely sucks_.' She thought bitterly, beginning to walk away from the opening, back through the woods, and back towards the campus of _Amity Park College of Liberal Arts_.

* * *

Break-of-the-linear-and-setting-sort

* * *

The dark haired girl seemed to freeze suddenly. A younger looking ghost starred at the image before him. He held a long staff in his hand, and a lightning shaped scar was split by his eye. "That's her?" He asked himself quietly. He forgot about the two one-eyed ghosts behind him, and they over heard his question.

"That's her," One confirmed.

"She's dangerous!" The other added.

"She'll be **in** danger!" The first pointed to the screen. The younger ghost's form changed to that of a middle aged man. "He's your responsibility, Clockwork!" The one eyeballed ghost continued.

"He's your apprentice," The second one eyeballed ghost exclaimed.

"He's _**your**_ apprentice!" Number one repeated.

Clockwork silently groaned. "You said that twice… as always," He deadpanned. But he knew when they repeated themselves, they were finished. They were going to get what they wanted – no matter what.

"He doesn't do bodyguard jobs," Clockwork added.

"He did before," Number Two replied accusingly.

"He's bored. Let him choose!" Number one glared at Clockwork.

Clockwork turned away muttering. "Stupid Observants. Never know when to leave it alone."

The two Observants took their chance. The escaped the tower, as Clockwork attempted to find his apprentice.

* * *

"_**NO!**_" The boy yelled loudly. Clockwork had found him pretty quickly. He had been in the Box Ghost's small realm of boxes, along with other "real world objects." Clockwork smirked silently in the corner of the tower. He had been right. His apprentice wasn't going to take the job without fighting the Observants first.

"I'm not doing any 'job' for you two after last time!" The boy glared indignantly at Observant Number One. His last job for them had been a fake job. He wasn't too trusting of the Observants afterwards, nor did he like them.

"This isn't a fake job." Observant Two pressed, remembering his last run in with the boy. He couldn't see out of his eye for about a month afterwards. The boy's ruby eyes fell on him. "She needs a bodyguard, AND there will be some deaths to go with it." The boy perked up slightly.

"You're the most qualified for this job," Observant One added.

"Noooo," The boy rolled his red eyes. "Egg-head Two is." He replied sarcastically. "I don't care anyway. I don't want to do it." He shook his head. "No deal."

"You'd rather–"

"I'm not a bodyguard!" The boy exclaimed annoyed. "Only if Clockwork forces me to do it," he added.

All four eyes fell on Clockwork. Clockwork's back was turned, so nobody could see his smirk forming. "Well," he began slowly. The three tensed. "He has been a little cooped up here. I say he goes." All four eyes widened.

The boy's ruby eyes widened the most. "I'm no bodyguard! I don't–"

But he had lost. "You said only if _Clockwork_ said to. He did." Observant One bitterly interrupted.

The boy groaned, and glared long and hard at Clockwork. "Fine," he muttered quietly. "Fine, I'll do it."

The Observants couldn't have looked any happier. They quickly left because they were actually sorely afraid of how the boy was going to react.

Clockwork sighed as the boy growled. "Great. Now I have to baby-sit AND bodyguard some person." The boy groaned.

"Phantom… there _are_ certain people after her. I wouldn't make you do this if she was just some random targeted person."

"Wait… you said '_she's_' very important. You mean it's a girl?" The boy, Phantom squeaked.

"Yes, it's a she. Go start packing and await my orders. You'll be leaving in a month and a few weeks for _Amity Park College of Liberal Arts and Sciences_."

"Yes, sir!" Phantom mock replied. "You sound like you're in the military," Phantom shook his head, his white locks falling in his ruby red eyes. He brushed the hair aside and left.

* * *

Break-of-the-line-sort-na-no-desu

* * *

**June 17, 2007 at 3:49:56 PM**

**To: pmsm3642 aol . com**

**From: Samantha.Manson AmityPark . edu**

**Subject: I'll be comin'**

_**Hey Mom! I'm glad to hear you're doing well! The first summer session just began, so I won't be coming home really soon. Would you believe that in both classes I'm taking there are about twelve of us? That's pretty small for a class size. As always, I have an A in both my math and my Biochemistry class! I've taken 3 more rolls of film, one of which I'm going to develop after I send this. My exam will be on July 1, so I'll be home in time for Independence Day! I can't wait to see you again! I miss the ole Jersey meals! I can't be home soon enough for those!**_

_**Miss you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sam**_

* * *

Line-Breaking-here

* * *

****

Confused? Good. That's because I saved my A/Ns for here. This is interestingly AU. Sam gets along with her mother – and is southern (O.o;;); and the trio doesn't know each other. Danny is Clockwork's apprentice…

Danny, in case you didn't know, is also the Grim Reaper! Bwahaha! I shan't say another word. You have to read and review to find out more. I love criticism, but not like "Ur StOrY sUx BaWlZ." The review must be at least 10 words long, and it takes 5 reviews to get you a new chapter!

One itty small thing you should know. Each chapter is ended by some letter to somebody from Sam. Sometimes they'll sum up a chapter, sometimes they'll add to the plot, but you'll never know.

Keep that in mind as you continue reading this story! Thanks! 

Osparrow


	2. Chapter One

I'm soo sorry this was late. I've been having a horrid week. My family friend, a neighbour, and the person who got me through Middle School (she did so much for me, even after she moved, they came to visit all the time) died on Easter Monday. And on Easter the Cross Country's assistant coach's husband died. So I'm late getting this out because of all the homework I couldn't do because of the funerals and visitations got pushed to the weekend, taking up my entire Saturday, also making me have to study four times harder for a test tomorrow. DX Your kind reviews helped me get through this crappy week! Thanks!

Anyway, let me begin with these!

**Devilchild93:** Eh, Sam doesn't quite have the southern accent, her mother does. Sort of. Pamela moved to New Jersey after divorcing Sam's dad. And yes, Sam is still quite Goth. ;; Thanks for the review!

**My Dreams are My Wings**: I love your name! Confusion is good! Nah, I hate being confused too. ;; Phantom is my little rebellious spirit... (stupid pun. DX) What isn't wrong with a little rebellious spirit? Who is after Sam, and indeed why! For, that is a mystery! But I know for a fact ONE person will be out to get her next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Hermie-the-frog**: Danny's sarcasm was unimaginably fun to write. Almost...too fun... Lawlz. Thanks for the review.

**Soulfully and Eternally**: Yeah, I felt the same way about the chapter. I went into more detail in this chapter since the last one was ultimately lacking so much. And there's even more descriptions of Sam in the next chapter, since her description here is lacking as well. Thank you for your review!

Begun: 2-26-07

Typed: March 21, 2008

At 2:52 AM

: AUGUST 2:

Samantha Manson slowly parked her car outside of the girls' dorm. Her long black boots clicked on the concrete as she walked into the dorm with her clothes. Several new freshmen barrelled past her, and she glared at them. She continued heading up the stairs towards her dorm room.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Arnold?" Observant Number Two asked. The two Observants were staking out in Clockwork's lair, watching the boy. Number Two was second guessing their decision. He wasn't sure if the boy would like his new job, and he didn't want to flee from the boy again.

"Yes, I'm sure. He'll be fine, and you'll be okay." Number one replied annoyed. "Just keep watching. You'll see." He continued, starring at the two screens before them. One showed the girl unpacking her bags in her room. The second screen, the one Observant Number Two decided to keep his eye on (A/N: no pun intended), showed the boy. Number Two did a double take though. It looked nothing like Clockwork's apprentice. Phantom looked… well… _human_.

"It's a small change. One that was necessary. He is human." Number One explained shortly.

Number Two, shocked, continued watching the screen before him. There had to be some catch. Phantom didn't like to follow rules completely. Nor did he even comply of his own will. Something was bound to go wrong. They just had to wait and watch him.

* * *

: Weeks earlier:

Phantom floated in Desiree's home slightly annoyed. Clockwork had sent him on a 'special mission' dealing with the body guarding assignment. He hadn't been told the girls name, nor seen what she looked like. He groaned as Desiree floated out with a smirk. "Why, Phantom! What a surprise! What brings you here?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. Wordlessly, Phantom handed her a letter. "Oh!" She responded quietly, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh. He's asking for quite a job." Desiree added in shock.

"It's another one of the Observants assignments." Phantom answered suddenly. The Observants always had _some_ type of job for him to do, but none of them ever sent him to Desiree. This caused another train in his head to cross the tracks of suspicion.

Desiree was speechless for a moment. "Phantom, I have no idea what those two are up to, nor do I ever. But this… this is asking a bit much. You'll have to run an errand in order for me to do anything." She sighed. She flipped the note over and wrote on it. "Can you get these items for me?" She asked, just before disappearing.

Phantom sighed and picked up the list, annoyed. He knew where to look for Desiree's usual potions and ingredients. He nearly dropped the note himself. "Desiree! Most of these are against Walker's rules!" He yelled. It was no good. He'd have to hunt for them anyway.

* * *

"G'day sir!" A short stubby ghost smiled from the corner of an old potions shop. His pale blue skin reflected off the torch light in the otherwise dark medieval feeling shop.

Phantom looked at the slip of paper in his hands. He was wearing a long black cloak that Clockwork had given him. His hood was pulled up over his dead, so nobody could recognize him. He carried his scythe (although it was hidden) by request of Clockwork, and blinked his deep ruby eyes. "I've been sent on a hunt for a few 'back room items.'" Phantom responded slowly.

The chubby ghost paused, the floated up to Phantom. "I see. Who sent you?" He inquired.

"Desiree. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure why." Phantom glared at the ghost.

The ghost grabbed the list roughly away from Phantom. "A few? All of these are illegal! There has to be at least fifteen things on this list!" The ghost cried. "I'm sorry sir. Even Desiree knows that's pushing the limit. I can't help you." The little ghost continued, frightened.

Phantom growled annoyed. "I did not just trek all the way out here to leave empty handed! I didn't just fly to the outer limits, risking everything – including my job to just be pushed away!" He nearly yelled. His ruby eyes took on a more ethereal glow, and the manager noticed his hood fall off.

"M…M…Master Phantom!" The chubby ghost exclaimed. "I…I…You're… These are illegal! Why are you looking-"

"Desiree sent me after them. I told you that." Phantom growled. "And I'm no master." He added roughly.

"I'm sorry Master…….Phantom. We don't sell these items anymore." The chubby ghost attempted to hand the list back.

"Yes you do." Phantom argued. "You are the only place that does." Phantom growled back, annoyed.

The chubby ghost frowned. "Why are you so damn persistent about getting your hands on these twelve items anyway, Master Phantom?" He asked pointedly.

Phantom paused. And thought about the answer. "Because," He began. "Desiree sent me _here_ to this shop to get these items. If Desiree doesn't make whatever she needs to make with these, then she gets in trouble with the Observants, and the Observants then get in trouble with Clockwork for unnecessary jobs. And I would possibly lose mine." Phantom shot back venomously.

The pale ghost looked one last time at the list. He sighed. "I'm risking everything for you." He finally answered, glaring at Phantom. He looked over his shoulder. "¡Oí! ¡Lupe! ¡Hay una persona aquí para verle1!"

Phantom pulled his hood back up over his head as a younger looking ghost flew over towards him. The younger ghost looked Phantom over judgmentally. "¡Tú no hablas español2!" He stated simply. Phantom began to open his mouth, but Lupe cut him off. "No entiendo inglés. Usted no me entiende. Esto es una mala idea. No. ¡Estoy trabajando3!" The ghost flew back off to the back room.

The manager sighed. "He knows English. He just won't admit it." He shook his head, noticing Phantom was getting extremely pissed. "I'm sorry about that. Here, follow me." He motioned for Phantom to follow him. "And don't tell Walker. He's already being a pain in the ass, and checking in on me every day. I don't need him to be any more suspicious about this shop." The manager turned to look at Phantom who nodded.

"You have my word." He replied in a burst of out-of-character sincerity; but with a slightly edgy tone.

The manager turned back around, fully assured and led Phantom to a door marked 'Employees only!', and opened it without a key. "You don't lock this door?" Phantom asked surprised.

The manager shook his head. "Not worried about it." He answered. "Walker wouldn't be able to find it in here anyways." With that the manager kicked at the floorboard, and pieces fell in. "Grab a torch. It's mighty dark under this." Phantom did as he was told, and followed the manager through the hole in the floor.

* * *

**Friday, August 28, 2007; 3:42:20**

**To: Pamela Manson **

**CC: Thurston Manson Thurston. . Com**

**From: Samantha Elizabeth Manson Samantha. **

**Subject: Checking in…**

_Hey Mom, and Dad!!_

_It was great to see you both this summer! I had a great time! The internet connection here just got set up, so I'm telling you I arrived safely. I hope Serena and Cosette are doing okay! I miss all of you! I'll be home probably in three weeks in NJ, and maybe a month in Cincy. I miss seeing you both already. I'm off to finish packing. Later!_

_Sam_

_Letter sent from Samantha Elizabeth Manson at 3:45 pm from an Amity Park College email account._

* * *

: LET'S ALL GO RETRO! RETROOOOOO! QUICK NOTE YOU SHOULD READ! :

A/N: No, the chapter isn't over, but I will intervene to say this! Serena and Cosette are Sam's cats. Pam and Thurston are divorced. Pamela lives in NJ. Thurston lives in Cincinnati. I don't know why, but he does. So as section One of Chapter one finish, let us continue. A translation for Lupe's stuff is below!

* * *

Samantha stared at her room. It had the same beige paint on the wall, the same mismatched off-white carpet, and the same two wooden bunk beds with aqua-marine coloured mattresses as last year. The same desks too! She sighed and shook her head, throwing one of her black bags on the lower aqua-marine mattress. She sighed again. 'Better to start now than never.' She thought as she began to unpack.

* * *

Phantom sat once more in Desiree's lair. He was still wearing the black cloak, and had Desiree's items and list spread out on the table. Desiree finally floated in as Phantom's ruby eyes drifted shut, and he lay on his arm, asleep. She motioned two other female ghosts in, and motioned for them to be quiet. "Okay you two," She whispered, after inspecting the table. "He got everything we need to carry out Clockwork's plan. Let's do it." Desiree picked up a few of the items and drifted back into her kitchen type area. The other two ghosts picked up the rest of the items and followed Desiree.

"Desiree," The first ghost began, "What exactly is Clockwork planning?" She asked. She had green hair, and red eyes herself. She wore fishnet stockings, a red jacket, and a greenish coloured scarf.

Desiree smirked. "Top secret, Kitty." She held up the note between two fingers. Kitty pouted. "Even Phantom doesn't know!" She smirked wider.

"Wait. Isn't that the shopping list Phantom had?" Kitty asked confused. Desiree nodded. "What does that have to do with what we're doing?" Kitty continued.

"The list is on the back of the note." Desiree responded.

"Then how do you know he didn't read the note?" Kitty pressed.

"Because Clockwork asked him not to." Desiree answered simply.

Kitty snorted. "So? That wouldn't have–"

"Phantom is fiercely loyal to Clockwork. If Clockwork asks him not to do something, he won't do it. If clockwork asks him to do something, he does it without questioning him." The other ghost replied. Kitty harrumphed. "Desiree, may I see the note?" The other ghost smiled.

Desiree handed her the note. "Kitty, press the button one more time. Spectra will you do us the honours?"

Kitty ran and pushed the button on Desiree's wall as Spectra opened Clockwork's letter.

* * *

Desiree's smirk grew as Kitty and Spectra gasped. "Desiree!" Kitty exclaimed quietly. "That's impossible!" Desiree shook her head. "You can't make a ghost, much less... _Phantom_, human!" Kitty cried.

Desiree held up one of the vials that Phantom bought. "Not so fast, Kitty. Phantom bought these." Kitty gave her a 'so-what?' stare. "These thirteen vials hold thirteen illegal things. Do you know why these are illegal?" Spectra and Kitty shook their heads. "Because Walker doesn't want ordinary ghosts getting their hands on this. He doesn't want ghosts making themselves human again." Desiree explained, "Although the process itself isn't against anything, and believe me, I checked." Desiree threw Walker's rule book across the table.

"Well, if it isn't illegal, then why do you need us here?" Spectra asked.

"You two need to figure out what he is going to look like." Kitty and Spectra looked at each other and grinned.

"Leave it to us Desiree!" Kitty mock saluted Spectra and they sat down planning.

* * *

"Phantom, wake up." Kitty slightly shook his shoulder. Phantom groaned and swatted at the hand. "C'mon Phantom. We need you awake."

Phantom's ruby eyes opened halfway. "Why?"

"You have to see." Kitty responded standing up. Phantom slowly followed her, still waking up. Kitty supported him and helped him into Desiree's small kitchen area.

Desiree smiled as Phantom stumbled in, but faltered as he almost tripped. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Phantom looked up at her and glared, but finally gave a slight nod. "Maybe you should sit down." She continued, motioning to a small table. Phantom took the offer, and Desiree waved a reluctant Spectra and Kitty away. Desiree handed Phantom a glass of clear liquid. Phantom stared at it awkwardly. "It's just _water_!" She laughed as Phantom sniffed it.

Phantom took a sip and snorted. "Cherries? I don't think its water. Unless it's flavoured." He trailed off.

Desiree rolled her eyes as he continued drinking it. "Yes Phantom. It's flavoured water."

He downed it before glaring at her. "You poisoned it, didn't you?"

Desiree shook her head. "No! It's flavoured... chemically altered water." Desiree held up her hands. "I swear!"

Danny stood up, annoyed. "I'm going back to Clockwork." She stated calmly. Before swaying. "What did you-?"

Desiree smirked and caught him as he fell. "Whoa now, big guy. Can't have you falling asleep and turning human yet!" Desiree joked as she caught him.

"WHAT?!" He nearly screamed, but cut off with a yawn, and his ruby eyes drifted shut as Desiree lay him gently down on the floor.

Kitty and Spectra flew back in as the transformation began. A bluish silver ring of light appeared at his waist, splitting in two and travelling the length of his body. His silver hair turned black. Under his cloak, slowly, his outfit changed. Black cargo pants with silver belts appeared, his white boots turned black and his top changed. It became a black short-sleeved tee-shirt with silver hems and unbeknownst to them his eyes changed from their usual ruby red colour to an emerald green to a light cerulean blue colour. The cloak remained black. "Kitty, Spectra, get him back to Clockwork and the Observants before he wakes up... without anyone seeing you. Let Clockwork know the deed has been done." Desiree instructed. Kitty and Spectra picked Phantom up.

"What should we call him?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"What? Why would we need to think of a new name?" Spectra asked.

"Kitty's right. He can't walk around in the human world as 'Phantom'." Desiree thought out. "Fenton!" She cried suddenly. "Danny Fenton." She decided.

Kitty nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds like Phantom in his last name... but it isn't. I like it."

Spectra just shrugged. Kitty and Spectra then suddenly flew off into the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone.

**To: Pamela Manson**

**From: Samantha Elizabeth**

**Subject: Classes...**

_Hey Mom!_

_My classes start tomorrow, and I can't be more excited! I have art on Tuesdays, but that's going to be my highlight of the day. Apparently, Dash seems to have told the office he really wanted to be in a _certain _few classes. Meaning he's not on the football team again this year._

_Anyway, take care!_

_Sam_

* * *

A/N: Okay. NOW chapter one is over. It was jumpy, I know. In summery, Phantom is now Danny Fenton. Bwa-ha-ha. I need to watch my tape again. Everyone is very OOC, but that's semi-implied by MUY AU!

A/N2: I LOVE LUPE! Ha-ha. His Spanish was fun to write. He might appear again, but I'm not sure. It depends. As for what he says, a rough translation:

1. There's a person here to see you!

2. You don't speak Spanish.

3. I don't understand English. You don't understand me. This is a bad idea. No. I am working.

If you don't take Spanish, tú and usted both mean you. Tú is you familiar, usted is you formal. He says tú at first because he is talking to Phantom as a friend type basis, then uses usted because he begins to think of Phantom as higher ranked as him. He just doesn't know what it is.

Off of THAT little tangent. I'm still thinking I'll have a bit of English from Lupe if he appears again, because my Spanish just isn't THAT good. Those were really rough translations from what I know in Spanish. Remember, updates come every Saturday unless I get 5 reviews by Wednesday, then you get an uber special chapter on Thursday! Anywho, off to study for Physics! LATAHS!

Finished 3-30-08

At 8:40 PM


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Oh wow you guys. I was expecting… 2 reviews max. YOU GUYS RULE! Six reviews within 12 hours. I'm still within so much shock, and have dedicated my two study halls, English class (where we're doing nothing), and my Christian Thought class (where the teacher didn't show up until five minutes left) to typing this entire chapter for you, just so that I can post this a day earlier than planned. Thanks for making my entire week.

And for you:

**FCC:** _No, su español no está muy careciendo… __lolz. I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

**Sardino**: _Thank you so much, and I shall be sure to continue writing. Thanks!_

**Hermie-the-frog**: _Now that I think back on it, I'm pretty sure Dash is both. DX Yeah. The potion thing made a bit more sense to me for some reason. I never really saw Desiree as much of a wish-granting ghost, and her granting the wish always has some twisted result. I'm not sure Phantom would have wanted to risk it. And I always saw Desiree as someone who would mix potions. Don't ask. It made sense to me. As for Sam, she's always been so much fun to write. She's so individualistic, and really doesn't care. Thanks for the review!_

**Devilchild93**: _Your hopes have come true. Here's the chapter where they meet. Thanks for the review._

**Katara12171:** _Thanks!_

**My Dreams are My Wings**: _If I told you that phrase meant what you wanted it to mean… I'd be lying. Pretty massively. Well, I'm not sure _she_ liked him, but still. And here's your update. Thanks for the review!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Hamilton. He owns himself. And I don't own the Danny Phantom world, now do I? No.

Chapter Two

Sam didn't think her Tuesday could have gone by any slower. She had every class with her ex-boyfriend, except art, which could not have gone any faster. Professor Hamilton was a very sweet man, and his class was so well put together that it just felt as soon as he finished explaining what was necessary to be in their portfolios and let them sketch that the class was over. Sam sighed, although it was the end of the day, it didn't mean it was the end of her problems. It was all she could do to not run out of the room at two when dismissed. Samantha stepped outside the building, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Hey look! Sammy _did_ come out to play!" A boy Samantha's age taunted. "Take a break from your precious camera to go to class?" The boy had blonde hair and dark indigo eyes.

"Shut up, Dash. I always go to class." Samantha snapped back, a rare fire in her deep lavender eyes. "You should probably head to football practice now. It starts at five. It'll take you all three hours to get to the field." She returned annoyed. "Oh, wait… that's right! You didn't make the _**TEAM**_!" Samantha taunted, turning to head back to her dorm.

Dash grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her backwards. She cried out surprised as Dash roughly spun her around. "That, Manson, is pushing it too far." He growled, smacking her across the face. Samantha glared at him, and attempted to kick out at him, but found her legs were frozen in fright. She paled as Dash prepared to hit her again, this time much harder than the last. Dash yelled in anger and prepared to punch her.

"FREEZE!" A voice from behind them yelled. "Don't you realize it's wrong to hit a girl?"

Samantha let out a hollow laugh, and Dash snorted, annoyed. "Who says I'm hitting a girl?" Dash asked.

Samantha smirked around a small 'eep' as Dash grabbed her neck. "Then you're homosexual? I thought so." She bit out. Dash prepared to smack her again. Instead, though, his palm closed to a fist, and he punched her hard across the jaw. She yelped.

"Never insult me, Manson!" Dash yelled.

"WILL you shut up?" The voice called annoyed with them. Dash turned around. Behind him stood a tall figure with a black cloak and in possession of a scythe.

Dash snorted once more. "What are you? The grim reaper?"

The figure mock clapped (as best as he could while holding the scythe). "Yes." He stated simply. "And you've been on the top of my 'hit list' for three months, Dashial Baxtor." The figure began moving closer. His open hand stretched outwards, and a beam of blue light shot from hit hitting Dash's feet. Dash looked down and yelped as he realized his feet were covered in a patch of ice; frozen to the ground. The figure continued approaching Dash until he was an arm's length away, pushing the point of his scythe into Dash's neck just light enough so that it wouldn't break the skin. Dash swallowed. "Let her go, Dash. I've wanted to do this for ages." The figure continued. Dash let go of Samantha, who slowly stood up and stood behind the reaper. "Now… Never touch her again, or I will exercise my right to kill you." The reaper threatened. He made a small circle inside a triangle shape, drawing blood. The figure waved his hand and the ice broke. Just as the ice broke, Dash ran for it, screaming like a little girl. The figure turned around to find Samantha had run off. He ran to catch up with the frightened girl.

* * *

**"Slow down Phantom! It's too soon!**" A voice penetrated his brain. He froze. **"Slow down. She's not in any immediate danger right now.**" The voice continued. Phantom slowly began to fly again.

* * *

: O.o; was that supposed to be cliffy-like? :

* * *

Samantha sat dejected in the isolated wood, massaging her jaw delicately. She wouldn't allow herself to do it. She just wouldn't! She sniffed, a tear betraying her, she wiped it away. "He's a jerk. He deserved every insult." She muttered gasping as her jaw popped in and out of what felt like its socket when she talked.

"People'll think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself." A new voice claimed from above her. Sam gasped and looked up. A boy sat above her in a tree. His leg dangled over the branch. He stared off into the distance lazily. He wore long black cargo jeans with a silver belt, a white tee-shirt with a red spot, and red hemming on the sleeves, and a red collar. He had spiked black hair that fell into his cerulean eyes.

Samantha ignored the pain in her jaw as she spoke. "What? What're you doing here?"

The boy's head turned so that he was staring at her in the eyes. "Just… hanging……out…" He groaned. "It's contagious." He muttered.

"That's a horrible pun." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I noticed." The boy replied warily. "Is this private property? Because it's on the campus where – hey… aren't you in some of my classes?" He changed his question suddenly. He already knew the answer… but didn't want to come across as a stalker on their first meeting. Samantha squinted and looked him over.

"Actually…" She pulled out her schedule. "I think so." She began massaging her jaw again.

"You should probably go get some ice for that." The boy stated suddenly. "You took a nasty punch." He continued before mentally smacking himself.

Samantha looked up. "You saw that?" She asked weakly. The boy climbed back down off the tree.

"What?" He asked her, and then read her lips as she mouthed it again. "No, no. I didn't see what happened." He explained pulling her hand away from her chin. "There's a nasty bruise forming on your jaw, and I think it looks swollen. I can make the shape of a fist out right here, and an open palm slap above that." He pointed. Samantha stared at him dejectedly. "So, who did it?" The boy asked curiously. "Not that it's any of my business…" He added hastily.

Samantha shook her head. "It really isn't, but I can tell it'll kill you if I don't tell you. It was my ex-boyfriend." She stated simply. "I broke up with him. He's been a jerk to me ever since we were dating and I couldn't go to one of his games. He's on probation right now for starting a fight with the other team. They might not allow him to play football again because his grades fell after that. He's been blaming me for bringing his misfortune for a year now. I finally broke with him in the spring." She laughed sullenly. "You know, even AFTER all of his bad luck I stayed with him. And that was the first time he ever hit me." She shook her head grimly. The boy just sat there and listened to her story. She looked over at him, suddenly remembering he was there. He gave her a 'you're lying to me' glare, and Samantha sighed. "Ok… so he's done it more than once. But only because _I_ broke up with him. He got pissed, and… Why am I telling you all of this?! I don't even know you! Much less if I can trust you!" She exclaimed suddenly.

The boy blinked, his blue eyes suppressing worry, and he laughed amused. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to question yourself." He explained. "Danny Fenton-Masters." He held out his hand.

Samantha stared at it confused, and then realized what he said and placed her hand in his. "Samantha Manson." She stated. "But call me Samantha and you're dead." She stated, with the start of a pained smile. "I think I'm going to take your advice. "She stated, breaking the awkward silence.

Danny nodded. "What dorm are you in?" He asked, helping her up.

"Aldersgate." She answered. "233." She added.

He nodded. I'm only a few dorms down from you. Trustees, 215." He responded. "My first class tomorrow is the same as yours. Wanna walk together?"

Samantha, Sam, blushed as Danny realized just how awkward his question sounded. "This isn't-"

"No!" He blushed slightly. "Two is better than one… if you want to keep Dash away… and get to know each other better… umm…" He babbled, as Sam laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you around 8:30 then?" She giggled. Danny nodded with a grin. "You know what he gave me for Valentine's Day?" Sam looked over at Danny, smirking slightly. Danny shook his head. "Not chocolate, no card, no flowers. Nothing sweet. No food. He gave me a football, and pink undies and pink sweatpants!" She cried. Danny stared at her. "I'm serious!" She laughed.

"Pink… un… un… un…" He stuttered.

"Pink underwear!" She finished. Danny snorted.

"Why pink?" He asked looking her over. "You seem like a Goth to me." He observed.

"Exactly!" Sam laughed. "For Christmas, he got me pink sweats with Ravens on them. For my Birthday, he gave me a bouquet. 6 blue hybrid roses, 4 purple – my favourite colour – roses, 4 BLACK, 3 pink, and 3 red roses. 1 rose for each year. I didn't think he was that smart!" She exclaimed. "I think the roses were the best gift. They were SO gorgeous!" She rubbed her jaw again annoyed. "New Years was a bruise for a game of football we played. He hadn't meant to hit me in the face with the football. I broke up with him on FAT Tuesday. On Easter, he gave me a basket full of chocolates, and a ring. When I handed them back to him, he called me an ungrateful little witch and beat me. Broke my jaw, sprained my ankle, and lost two teeth. I couldn't go back to school for about two weeks after that." She began to tear up. "Worst Easter ever. My roommate found me and called 911. Didn't leave my side. Sweet girl." She continued, stopping suddenly. Danny looked at her confused, before realizing what was behind her. "See you in the morning, Danny!" She waved, heading into the dorm.

"8:30!" He saluted. "I'll be here about 8:20!" He added. She gave him a thumb up and ran inside.

* * *

Danny smirked slightly, searching his laptop. He had an idea... one to "reconnect" with an old buddy. Someone he had wanted to talk to for two months.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, and picked up his phone in the dorm, dialling a number...

* * *

A darker skinned boy jumped as his phone rang. He pushed his chair back slightly as the phone rang a second time, but froze as the ring cut short. Shrugging, he turned back to his beloved computers, playing an online game. The phone rang again... but cut short, and she stared bug-eyed at the desktop before him. He twisted his chair to face his laptop, checking the time. He nearly screamed the third time the phone began to ring, realizing who used that signal. He sat, frozen in his chair as the phone continued ringing –until an arm reached out in front of Tucker's face to answer it.

"Hello." He spoke. Tucker remained frozen to his spot, unable to even turn and face his roommate. "Yeah. He's here." The roommate smirked. "Hang on..." The boy turned to Tucker. "Hey man, it's for you. It's a girl." His roommate held the phone out. Tucker grabbed it, placing a hand over the receiver.

"Can I talk alone?" He squeaked, hoping his roommate understood. To his luck, his roomie nodded, leaving the room. Tucker finally held the phone up to his ear, and took a deep breath. "Unless you're Jazz Fenton's ghost and have a special reason for calling I'm hanging up in ten seconds." He growled lowly. "Because you have no right to use that special ring signal." He added.

There was a slight pause, and Tucker prepared to hang up when a voice spoke. "God... I _hope_ I'm not her ghost..." The person... male... replied. Tucker nearly dropped the phone in shock. "I could feel pain this morning, and last time I checked I had-"

"Who are you?" Tucker cut him off, clearly not amused.

Tucker could almost _hear_ the pout on the other line.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." The guy answered. "Use your technology if you have to trace me to remember me." He hung up the phone before Tucker could say another work.

Tucker held the phone in shock, for a few minutes before finally putting the phone back, logging out of his two gaming computers.

"I'm not all about technology anymore." He reassured himself. In fact, he really wasn't. Somehow, after his best friend's family 'mysteriously died,' and his best friend's body was never found (later to also be proclaimed dead –burned with the rubble). Tucker learned that he actually _could_ sing –very well. He was majoring in theatre at _University of Tennessee_.

* * *

Danny awoke the next morning feeling far from refreshed. His head was pounding, and he felt slightly down. He was just millimetres from hitting the snooze button on his radio alarm clock, when he remembered what he had to do that morning. He grunted, before turning over onto his side, instantly regretting it as the sunlight blasted him in the eyes.

He ungracefully let his feet hit the ground picking up his black robe and draped it across his shoulders. He dragged himself over to his desk and popped open a drawer. Amazingly, Clockwork had negotiated a deal with Walker. Desiree was allowed to buy the thirteen vials for the potion in exchange for... Danny froze for a second. He couldn't remember Walker's part of the bargain. He only knew that it had something to do with him... or rather, Phantom. He shrugged, grabbing one of the vials, and dumped it into a small bottle of water before chugging the concoction, and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the dorms showers, but not before starting the coffee-maker he had in his room.

* * *

Samantha Manson, on the other hand was uncharacteristically chipper that morning. She was wearing an outfit that she hadn't seen in years. It was a black sleeveless top, with a dark purple oval in the centre. She wore a black pleated skirt with a green plaid design on it, and under her skirt, she wore stockings that matched the oval on her shirt. She had pulled out some old combat boots that she hadn't worn since her first date with Dash.

As she neared her dorm, she noticed Danny walking from the opposite direction. He was wearing black cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Sam smiled as she noticed a medium sized coffee mug in his hand, still steaming.

"G'morning Danny!" Sam greeted him. When Danny didn't look up, nor respond, she called out again, "Morning Danny!" When he was almost right next to her, she grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "Hello? Why aren't you answering me?" She demanded glaring at him.

Finally he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked annoyed. Sam was so shocked she let go of his arm, and took an unwilling step back.

"D...D...Danny? Are you serious? It's me! Sam!" Sam cried.

"Sam?" The name seemed so foreign on his lips. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Sam." He responded slowly.

Sam took another involuntary step backwards. "That girl from yesterday! You were going..." She began to tear up. "Oh never mind. Who wants to remember Samantha Manson anyway?" She growled, beginning to cry.

"Exactly"

It was at this point that Sam couldn't take anymore, and broke down crying. She barrelled past him running to get to class.

* * *

_Dear Ashley,_

_I really can't remember what I saw in him. After about a year of waiting for me to come back, he __**finally**__ gave up and found a girlfriend that suited him better than I did. I guess you'll meet the shallow thing next time you see him. I know he's not the brightest kid in the Baxtor family, but really. To choose her over all the deeper more caring girls on campus? He has some... 'interesting qualities' to say the least. But eh, whatever floats his boat._

_But I'm not writing to rag on Dash (I can call you to do that), but rather, I need some advice, and you're the only one whom I know I can ask without you making fun of me. You see, there's a new kid around our campus who... just plain confuses me. He'll be the sweetest most caring guy in the world one night, and then the next morning, he'll have these steely icy eyes, and not even remember my name. It's not short term memory loss, because around mid day, he'll remember me and everything from the day before, and have the compassionate eyes again. I've gotten used to it by now, but I don't know what to do. He'll continually promise to walk me to class, and keep Dash away from me, but come morning it's like he's a completely different person!_

_Any advice you can give me would be of the greatest help._

_Thanks,_

_Sam Manson._

* * *

A/N: Sweet Jesus. I like to torture my characters! O.o; Anyway, what's up with Danny's memory problem? I can't tell you. Seriously. I don't know. I didn't even realize I had continued. This was originally set in my brain as chapter six. But oh well.

A/N 2: Ashley? My mysterious character. You'll like her and her advice. Yup. Anyway, I'm off. Homework and stuff, followed by working some more on this. Luvs to all!

A/N 3: The letters from Sam don't always stay within the timeline. This is about two weeks ahead of time. But it makes no difference to the story.

A/N 4: :After re-reading the story: Oh! Whoa. Wonder if anyone else will catch the sudden... change made here. O.o; let's see, shall we?

Again, thanks so much for the overwhelming amount of positive reactions to this! I can't thank you all enough!

Peace, love, and Nasty Burgers to all who reviewed!

Sparrow

Five reviews would be nice, but I automatically update for Saturdays! (But five reviews might get you a nice surprise!)


End file.
